Long Kiss Goodbye
by Yuu Nightmarie Phantomhive
Summary: Saat perjalanan pulang mencari kayu bakar, Naruto menemukan seorang pria berambut raven pingsan di hari bersalju. Karena kasihan, Ia membawa pria itu kerumahnya dan merawatnya. Siapakah pria itu? Kenapa ia bisa pingsan dan tertimbun salju seperti ini? First Fic! Author newbie! YAOI! BxB! LIME! SASUNARU! Summary gagal, but i hope the story is better. CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Long Kiss Goodbye by ****Yuu Nightmarie Phantomhive**

**NARUTO by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Naruto dan segala karakternya bukan milik saya)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, Newbie, EYD kacau balau, tata bahasa serampangan (?), abal, gaje, BL, BoyxBoy, SasuNaru. Bisa baca kan? =-="**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: The Meetings<em>**

"Hosh..Hosh.."

Ternyata aku benar-benar salah. Harusnya aku tak keluar untuk mencari kayu bakar saat sedang salju begini. Huh.. lagipula dapatnya tak terlalu banyak.

Kulihat mulutku seperti mengeluarkan kepulan asap. Pertanda aku kedinginan. Kuusap rambut _blonde_ milikku yang terkena jatuhan salju.

Aku pun terus berjalan sambil menggendong kayu bakar yang sangat sedikit. Ya beginilah kegiatanku sehari-hari, mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan pergi menjualnya kekota keesokan harinya.

Hidupku sulit tapi setidaknya aku cukup bahagia. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui seperti apa rupa orang tuaku. Aku tumbuh disebuah panti asuhan dipinggir desa. Karena tak mau merepotkan Nenek Chiyo yang selalu mengurusku dengan penuh kasih sayang, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tinggalku sejak kecil itu dan mulai belajar untuk hidup mandiri walau Beliau memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal dan tak pernah merasa direpotkan olehku.

Aku juga terpaksa meninggalkan teman baikku, Gaara. Dia adalah cucu Nenek Chiyo dan aku juga tak mau terus terusan membebaninya.

Aku terus berjalan sambil menggosok kedua tanganku, mencoba menghangatkan diri hingga aku berhenti dan menatap sebuah gundukan salju didepanku. Apa itu? Pikirku dalam hati. Gundukan itu tak terlihat seperti gundukan salju biasa. Karena rasa penasaran yang begitu kuat, aku mendekati gundukan itu. Aku perhatikan lekat-lekat sampai aku memutuskan untuk menyentuhnya. Saat kusentuh, saljunya sedikit melongsor kebawah dan dapat kulihat sesosok pria berambut kelam. Kulit pria itu sangat pucat. Kelihatannya dia pingsan. Aku mencoba menyingkirkan semua salju yang menutupi tubuhnya dan aku memapahnya. Yah.. walaupun tubuhku kecil dan kurus, tapi aku cukup kuat untuk memapahnya sampai rumah walau dengan tenaga ekstra.

Sesampainya dirumah aku membawanya kekamarku. Aku membaringkannya di ranjangku dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dadanya. Kulihat dia sudah jauh lebih baik daripada saat aku menemukannya. Irama nafasnya terdengar normal. Dan ia tidur dengan wajah damai bak malaikat yang turun dari langit. Sepertinya dia lebih merasa hangat sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku untuk menolong orang ini. Orang asing yang bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya disekitar sini. Kalau dilihat-lihat, ia tampan sekali. Aku bertanya-tanya apa warna mata pria ini. Seketika pipiku merona. Hah.. aku mendesah. Aku merasa seperti om om mesum sekarang. Kenapa aku jadi memperhatikannya begini?

* * *

><p>Gelap. Kenapa gelap begini? Siapa yang mematikan lampu? Dimana aku?<p>

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat sedikit cahaya. Kulihat ada seorang wanita bergaun putih penuh dengan renda-renda. Rambutnya panjang bewarna merah seperti darah. Indah sekali. Aku mengosok kedua mataku, namun wajahnya masih tak terlihat jelas.

Siapa dia? Tak mendapat jawaban, aku pun berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin dekat kurasakan jantungku semakin berdebar. Aku terkejut saat ia membalikan badannya dan tersenyum menatapku.

Aku terpaku menatap senyumnya yang terasa ganjil itu. Senyum itu. Senyum itu terasa hangat, namun juga terasa sakit dan menyedihkan.

Ia kemudian berlari menjauhiku. Aku pun refleks berlari mengejar wanita itu namun semakin kukejar ia semakin menjauh. Aku berteriak keras agar dia mau berhenti sampai kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku terjatuh menghantam aspal jalanan. Lututku terasa sakit dan berat. Aku menatap punggung wanita itu yang semakin menjauh dan kembali berteriak. Namun Ia menghilang. Aku berteriak lagi hingga kurasakan tenggorokanku akan hancur. Tanpa kusadari sebutir air mata meluncur dari mataku dan suara teriakanku tak terdengar lagi. Aku memegangi leherku yang terasa sangat sakit.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku berputar hebat dan terlintaslah memori yang terasa _blur_ dipikiranku. Aku melihat wanita itu, namun aku tak dapat mengingat siapa dia.

DEG!

Kepalaku berdenyut kencang. Kujambak kuat surai ravenku berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalaku.

Saat aku membuka mataku lagi, aku merasa tubuhku terhempas kuat dan kakiku tak lagi menapak tanah yang solid. Sekelilingku menjadi gelap.

Yang ku tau saat itu hanya -

.

.

.

.

Aku tenggelam.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hosh..Hosh.."<p>

'Cu.. Cuma mimpi?' pikirku dalam hati.

Aku mengatur nafasku dan menenangkan diriku. Namun seketika aku terkejut saat kulihat sekelilingku. Dimana ini? Ini sepertinya bukan dikamarku. Aku menelisik setiap sudut tempat ini. Kulihat aku berbaring di ranjang berseprai oranye. Dan dinding tempat ini dicat bewarna coklat kayu dengan guratan-guratan khas dan berhiaskan sulur-sulur tanaman. Aku merasa benar-benar seperti berada didalam sebuah pohon. Jendela yang terbuka lebar menampilkan butiran salju. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, lalu menghela nafas sejenak. Aku mulai memperhatikan sekelilingku lagi. Saat mataku masih sibuk meneliti dimana kira-kira aku berada, sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Ng.. kau sudah sadar?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah menghampiriku. Untuk sejenak aku terpaku menatap iris birunya yang seakan menyedot kesadaranku dan mengingatkanku akan langit dimusim panas yang cerah. Ia meletakan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat di meja disamping tempat aku tidur.

"Kau pasti binggung kenapa saat kau bangun kau berada disini. Hm.. yah.. aku menemukanmu. Eto- Kau pingsan."

"Pingsan?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya lekat.

"I-Iya. aku menemukanmu pingsan. Jadi aku bawa kau kerumahku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mencoba untuk mencerna kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." kataku sopan.

Ia tersenyum dan tiba-tiba aku merasa pipiku panas dan sedikit merona saat melihat senyumnya. Kenapa aku jadi begini?

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau demam?"

Aku ingin menjawab, tapi aku kaget saat kulihat wajahnya mendekat dan ia menyentuh lembut dahiku dengan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Oh. apa benar begitu?"

"Hn." Jawabku seadanya tak terbiasa dengan tangannya yang menyentuh dahiku.

Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan entah kenapa aku agak kecewa saat ia melakukan itu. Hei! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa aku terlalu lama pingsan?

"Aku membuatkanmu bubur dan segelas susu. Kau pasti lapar. Makanlah." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

DEG!

Aku tersentak melihat senyum lebarnya itu yang mampu membuat dadaku berdebar kencang seperti ini. Untunglah sepertinya ia tak memperdulikan wajahku yang kini kembali memerah seperti tomat makanan kesukaanku. Syukurlah. Aku harus segera mengecek kondisiku. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan diriku. Kenapa aku terus terusan merona melihat wajahnya yang manis itu. HELL? MANIS?! TUNGGU! Apa yang kupikirkan?!

"Aku mau pergi kekota sebentar. Kau kutinggal sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?"

Ucapannya membuyarkan lamunan gilaku.

"Sendiri?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Iya. Dirumah ini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku. Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Hn." Aku hanya bergumam tak jelas masih binggung dengan wajahku yang sedari tadi entah kenapa menjadi panas.

"Namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Namamu?" tanyanya sembari berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Sasuke." Jawabku singkat. Aku belum mau memberitahu nama keluargaku. Bisa rumit jadinya kalau sampai ia tahu.

"Oh. Baiklah Sasuke. Aku pergi dulu ya." Katanya sambil melenggang pergi.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat ia tak bertanya ataupun mempermasalahkan nama keluargaku. Lebih bagus sih. Aku jadi tidak perlu berbohong padanya.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih ya, Tuan!" sahutku kepada seorang lelaki berambut gelap yang kuketahui bernama Sai. Ia orang baik yang selalu mau membeli kayu bakar dariku untuk ditaruhnya diperapian rumahnya. Kudengar Beliau adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Beliau mempunyai sebuah penginapan yang terkenal dan juga café. Kudengar Beliau juga seorang pelukis hebat yang sangat terkenal dikota. Selain itu Beliau juga selalu tersenyum dan aku menyukai senyumannya.<p>

"Iya sama-sama Naru-chan.", katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Jaa~ sampai bertemu lagi ya Naru-chan. Jangan lupa kalau ada kayu bakar lagi jangan segan-segan temui aku ya?"

"Baik Sai-sama."

Tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang mendengar aku menyebut namanya mengunakan embel-embel 'SAMA'

"Ada apa Sai-sama?"

Mukanya bertambah masam kalau kuperhatikan. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Naru-chan, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu lagi ya. Cukup Sai saja", katanya sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Hm.. baiklah S-Sai" kataku ragu-ragu yang hampir menyerupai bisikan namun masih bisa didengar olehnya.

"Yah begitu lebih baik!", katanya sambil tersenyum lagi. Aku pun ikut tersenyum tipis melihat senyumnya itu.

* * *

><p>Aku menatap segelas susu diatas meja samping tempat tidurku. Kepulan asap dari gelas itu sudah mulai menghilang. Menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, aku pun meraih susu itu dan kuteguk hingga kandas.<p>

Kutaruh kembali keatas meja, dan mataku menangkap semangkuk bubur yang tampak mengiurkan. Kuraih bubur itu dan menatapnya sejenak.

Aku memakannya dan tertegun. Enak. Aku teringat akan masakan Ibuku. Ia selalu membuatkan bubur seperti ini ketika aku sakit.

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi aku menghabiskan bubur itu dengan cepat. Setelah kuletakan mangkuk bubur itu kembali, aku pun berdiri dan melangkah menuju satu-satunya jendela diruangan ini. Jendela besar dengan tirai berwarna putih bersih yang tersingkap. Mataku menemukan sebuah taman namun yang terlihat hanyalah tumpukan salju. Yah mungkin karna sedang musim dingin, pikirku.

Aku menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya dengan kencang. Rasanya nyaman. Sulit kupercaya aku dapat bebas dan merasa sebahagia ini. Entah dimana aku sekarang, namun aku lega telah memutuskan untuk kabur dari istana. Persetan dengan harta, persetan dengan tahta, dan persetan dengan hari pernikahanku. Sampai kapanpun aku tak sudi menikah dengan gadis pinky berjidat lebar itu. Ia begitu menjijikan dengan senyumnya yang dibuat-buat. Dan aku harus berusaha mati-matian menahan gejolak sakit diperutku saat mendengar tawanya yang sungguh mengerikan. Tak lupa dengan suara cemprengnya yang berdenging ditelingaku setiap kali ia berbicara. Putri angkuh yang bodoh. Entah sampai kapan ia mau mengerti bahwa aku tidak pernah menyukainya.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Kualihkan pandanganku kepada salju halus yang mulai turun kembali. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu sudah cukup lama pergi. Kemana dia? Kekota kah? Bukankah itu lumayan jauh dari sini? Apa yang dia lakukan? Pusing dengan pertanyaan yang tak terjawab, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar bernuansa coklat itu. Mataku menelisik setiap sudut rumah ini. Satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur kecil, dan sebuah ruang tamu yang dilengkapi dengan perapian. Aku berjalan lurus menuju perapian dan menyusun balok-balok kayu yang mulai dingin dan aku berinisiatif untuk menyalakan perapian dirumah itu. Setelah menyala, aku mendudukan diriku disalah satu bangku kayu yang ada disana. Wangi khas cemara menyapa penciumanku. Aku menatap perapian dengan wajah datar. Tak lama kemudian aku menutup mataku. Merasakan hangat yang mulai menjalar keseluruh ruangan dirumah ini.

KRIET

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Aku masih betah memejamkan mataku. Kudengar suara derap kaki ringan menuju kearahku.

"Eng~ Tadaima."

Suara yang terdengar ceria itu mengalun lembut ditelingaku dan membuatku membuka kelopak mataku sehingga menampakan iris kelamku.

Kulihat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kearahku.

"Hn.", tanggapku seadanya.

"Hn, Hn kau ini tidak jelas sekali kalau berbicara. Aku tidak mengerti tahu!", jawabnya sambil cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Terlihat manis dimataku. Ia seperti kucing kecil.

"Hn."

Ia cemberut lagi mendengar jawabanku dan berbalik menjauhiku. Aku mendengar ia menghela nafas kemudian mengaruk leher belakangnya.

"Kau sudah makan bubur yang kubuatkan untukmu?", tanyanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearahku.

".."

"Hei? Teme? Sudah belum?", tanyanya lagi.

".."

"TEME! Jawab aku kalau aku sedang bertanya padamu!"

Nampaknya ia mulai kesal karena aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hn."

"Hahh. Um~ Bagaimana rasanya?"

".."

"Seburuk itukah Teme?", tersirat guratan kesedihan diwajahnya.

"Hn. Lumayan Dobe.", jawabku berbohong. Padahal dalam hati aku berkata enak.

Ia menatapku dengan wajah sumringah. Senyum diwajahnya mengembang. Aku tertegun kembali melihat senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya.

"Kau menyukainya Teme? Akan kubuatkan lagi untukmu nanti!"

Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Hmm apa kau suka sup tomat Teme? Diperjalanan pulang tadi aku melihat tomat segar yang dijual dan aku membelinya. Tapi kalau kau tidak suka-"

"Aku suka Dobe."

"Hah? Apa Teme?"

"Ck! Aku bilang aku suka Dobe."

"Hehe baiklah kalau begitu kita-"

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ng? Tamu? Tunggu ya Teme aku mau lihat dulu siapa yang datang."

"Hn."

Naruto bergegas menuju pintu, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

CKLEK

"Ah! Ternyata Anda. Ada apa Sai-sama kemari?"

Kudengar Dobe berbicara entah dengan siapa. Kupercepat langkah kakiku dan mataku membelalak melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti-"

Aku menatap tajam mata orang yang bernama Sai itu. Matanya membulat melihatku yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto.

"K-Kau?!"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>AN: Nahh.. itu dia chapter 1 yang abal, ngaco, garing, serta ngak jelas.

Hahaha. Jangan timpuk Yuu pake sandal ya . =-="

Makasih dah mau mampir dan baca fic abal nan gaje ini. ^^ Yuu masih Newbie disini.

Lanjut apa ngak nih Minna? Tolong reviewnya ya! (~^w^)~

Kritik dan Saran Yuu terima.

Hahaha. Ja naa~


	2. Chapter 2 : Smile

A/N: Hai hai Yuu balik lagi~ Makasih udah mau baca chap sebelumnya~ Makasih udah suka sama fic abal ini, makasih juga udah mau review fic ini. Review kalian sangat berarti bagi Yuu ^^ #peluk

Karena kantor libur, Yuu jadi update kilat! Yeyy! Semoga chap ini ngak mengecewakan kalian semua #bungkuk-bungkuk

Tolong reviewnya ya Minna ({})

* * *

><p><strong>Long Kiss Goodbye by <strong>**Yuu Nightmarie Phantomhive**

**NARUTO by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Naruto dan segala karakter didalamnya bukan milik saya)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort/Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, Newbie, EYD kacau balau, tata bahasa serampangan (?), abal, gaje, BL, BoyxBoy, SasuNaru. Bisa baca kan? =-="**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>TOK TOK TOK<p>

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ng? Tamu? Tunggu ya Teme aku mau lihat dulu siapa yang datang."

"Hn."

Naruto bergegas menuju pintu, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

CKLEK

"Ah! Ternyata Anda. Ada apa Sai-sama kemari?"

Kudengar Dobe berbicara entah dengan siapa. Kupercepat langkah kakiku dan mataku membelalak melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti-"

Aku menatap tajam mata orang yang bernama Sai itu. Matanya membulat melihatku yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto.

"K-Kau?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Smile<strong>

**Sai's POV**

Aku meneguk ludah lamat-lamat dan merasakan pahit bagai empedu menjalar di indera pengecapku begitu melihat iris onyx yang kini menatapku tajam. Seakan ingin mengigitku, merobek tubuhku dan menelanku bulat-bulat. Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Pikirku dengan wajah yang kian memucat. Keringat dingin pun mulai berjatuhan melewati pelipisku. Tanganku gemetar. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut saat mata itu menelisik diriku dari atas hingga bawah.

Pria raven itu mengeluarkan semacam aura hitam yang seolah-olah mengatakan dia siap membunuhku jika aku berani mengangkat suaraku.

"S-Sai? Ada apa?", tanya Naruto yang tampaknya khawatir terhadap keadaanku.

Aku hanya diam, menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diriku dan akhirnya aku mulai berbicara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naru-chan. Ha-ha.", jawabku diiringi dengan tawa garing yang justru membuat kening pemuda pirang itu berkerut.

"Masuk Dobe.", perintah sosok yang masih setia berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Eh?!", Naruto terpekik begitu mendengar perintah sepihak yang nampaknya dialamatkan kepadanya.

"Aku bilang masuk Dobe. Aku ingin berbicara dengan pria ini.", katanya seraya berjalan melewati pintu dan berdiri tepat didepan Naruto.

Naruto yang masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya bisa diam ketika pria itu mendorongnya masuk kedalam rumah kemudian menutup pintu itu.

Aku meneguk ludah sekali lagi saat mataku bertemu dengan mata onyx yang mengirimkan sejuta tatapan benci kepadaku. Pria raven itu berjalan menuju sebuah pohon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon itu. Aku membiarkan mataku mengikuti langkahnya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkap beberapa butiran salju yang terjatuh. Aku hanya diam seribu bahasa. Menunggu ia yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Jangan katakan kepada siapapun kalau aku berada disini."

Perintah. Itu jelas sebuah perintah yang ditujukan pria berambut unik itu hanya kepadaku. Aku membuka dan menutup mulutku. Hendak berbicara namun tak satu kata pun yang dapat keluar.

"Mengerti?", tanya pria itu lagi sambil menatapku tepat pada mataku. Mata yang menginginkan jawaban yang dapat memuaskannya.

Aku mengangukkan kepalaku. Kulihat ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah Naruto. Saat tangannya hendak memutar kenop pintu, ia membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kau akan tau akibatnya jika menghianatiku."

BLAM

Aku mematung ditempat. Kakiku lemas, aku terduduk diatas tumpukan salju yang berjatuhan. Pikiranku melayang jauh dan aku mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Oh Tuhan. Ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupku.

.

.

**End of Sai's POV**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Aku menutup pintu dan mataku menangkap Dobe yang sedang duduk didepan perapian. Ia menatap perapian itu dengan tatapan yang kosong. Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Dobe."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Dimana Sai?"

"Dia bilang dia harus segera pergi untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Entah apa itu.", jawabku bohong sambil mengaruk kepalaku yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal.

"Oh, begitu. Dia memang orang yang sangat sibuk.", jawabnya sembari berdiri.

"Yosh! Ayo kita masak sup tomat Teme!", serunya dengan senyuman lima jari yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Hn."

Aku mengikutinya hingga kami sampai disebuah dapur kecil. Kulihat sipirang tengah sibuk memakai celemek berwarna oranye dengan gambar rubah kecil kemudian mengambil sebuah panci. Ia mengisi panci itu dengan air kemudian meletakannya diatas sebuah kompor tua. Ia membuka kantung belanjaannya dan mengeluarkan benda bulat merah kesukaanku. Ia mencuci benda itu kemudian memotongnya. Aku mendengus melihat gambar yang ada pada celemeknya. Apa tak ada gambar lain seperti rusa, jerapah, atau babi kecil misalnya? Aku tersenyum geli dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Hei. Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu Teme? Ayo bantu aku.", katanya sambil cemberut.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki dapur itu semakin dalam. Aku mengambil sebuah tomat kemudian mencucinya hingga bersih. Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya terdengar suara air yang tengah dimasak. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar tak menyukai situasi ini. Sungguh aneh untuk diriku yang terbiasa dengan suasana yang hening.

"Hei.", kataku berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?", tanggap sipirang seadanya sedangkan tangannya dengan cekatan mempersiapkan bumbu yang akan digunakan untuk memasak sup.

"Apa kau tak bertanya-tanya apa yang tadi aku bicarakan dengan pria tadi?"

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar perkataanku.

"Sesungguhnya iya. Ya aku penasaran apa yang kalian bicarakan diluar sana."

"Kau penasaran?", tanyaku lagi sembari menatap iris biru langitnya dalam.

Ia mengangukan kepalanya.

"Tak ada yang penting. Sungguh."

"Apa? Tak ada yang penting dan kau membuatku penasaran?! Dasar TEME!", serunya sambil mencak-mencak sendiri.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Tapi- Apa kau tak lebih penasaran mengenai siapa diriku?", tanyaku lagi dengan nada yang serius. Membuat si blonde menghentikan acara mencak-mencaknya.

"Tidak.", jawabnya sambil menatap tepat ke iris kelamku.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya tentang siapa dirimu. Kalau kau belum mau mengatakannya, tidak apa-apa. Jika sudah siap baru katakan.", jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

Ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Ia kembali memasak dan membuat sekeliling dapur ini mengeluarkan aroma yang dapat membuat setiap orang yang menghirupnya menjadi lapar.

Aku menatap tomat ditanganku. Otak jeniusku berpikir keras. Apa aku tega membohongi pemuda yang baik ini?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih atas makanannya!", seru Naruto sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya.<p>

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak Teme?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengelap sisa makanan dimulutku dengan serbet.

"Hn."

Senyumnya menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah cemberut. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini dia cemberut mendengar perkataan tidak jelasku.

"Hah~ Bahasa planet mana yang kau pakai itu Teme?"

"Hn."

Kulihat wajahnya semakin tertekuk mendengar jawabanku yang lagi-lagi hanya dua huruf itu.

SREK

Ia berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil piring yang kugunakan tadi kemudian berjalan menuju bak cuci piring. Ia mencuci piring itu tanpa berkata-kata. Setelah selesai, ia meletak piring itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku mengikutinya.

"Mau kemana?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Kehutan."

Ia mengenakan mantelnya yang berhiaskan bulu-bulu sintetis. Aku hanya menatapnya.

"Mau ikut?"

"Ya."

Ia tersenyum lebar mendapat jawaban dariku. Entah senang karena ajakannya kupenuhi atau senang karena tak mendapat jawaban 'Hn' lagi dariku.

Ia mengambil mantel hitamku kemudian memberikanya kepadaku. Aku mengambilnya dan memakainya.

Aku mengikutinya berjalan keluar pintu. Salju masih turun walau tidak terlalu lebat. Aku mempercepat jalanku dan menyamakan langkahku dengannya. Kami terus berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Lagi-lagi situasi ini. Aku melihat dia berhenti berjalan dan malah mengedarkan pandangan disekelilingnya. Aku binggung. Apa yang dia cari? Ia berjalan lurus kemudian membungkukkan badannya. Kulihat ia memungut sesuatu. Kayu? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan dengan benda itu?

"Kau hanya diam disana atau mau membantuku memungut kayu-kayu ini?", tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku.

Aku berjongkok dan memungut salah satu kayu. Aku menatap kayu itu lekat.

"Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kayu-kayu itu? Bukankah dirumahmu masih ada cukup banyak kayu untuk perapianmu?", tanyaku heran.

Kulihat si pirang sibuk mengumpulkan kayu-kayu itu kemudian mengikatnya dengan sebuah tali.

"Untuk dijual.", jawabnya sambil mengendong kayu-kayu itu.

Ternyata itu yang dilakukan pemuda ini dikota. Dia menjual kayu-kayu ini.

Aku bergerak menuju kesalah satu pohon yang ada disitu dan memegang batang pohon itu.

"Kau ingin aku menebang ini untukmu?", tanyaku sambil mengosok batang pohon itu.

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu Teme. Apa kau gila? Ini saja sudah cukup.", jawabnya sembari menghampiriku.

"Kau yakin?", tanyaku lagi. Tak percaya bahwa beberapa batang kayu itu sanggup untuk menghidupi dirinya.

"Ya." Ia tersenyum lagi. Senyum hangat yang mampu membuat aku terpaku. Sungguh senyum yang indah. Tanpa sadar aku merona.

Aku kembali berjongkok dan memungut batang-batang kayu yang berserakan. Aku menunduk menutupi wajahku yang mulai merasakan panas. Perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan aneh namun hangat yang menghampiriku saat sedang bersama si pirang ini. Kenapa dadaku berdesir saat melihat senyumnya?

Setelah mengumpulkan kayu-kayu itu, aku pun mengikatnya dan memikul kayu-kayu itu.

"Kau ingin menjualnya sekarang?"

"Hu-um", sahutnya bersemangat.

.

.

.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>KRIET<p>

Terdengar suara sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang dengan sepasang luka gores diwajahnya.

"Itachi-sama"

Seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna pink berenda-renda yang senada dengan rambutnya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Itachi-sama, maafkan saya yang begitu lancang langsung menemui anda tanpa membuat janji apapun.", kata gadis itu sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Orang yang dipanggil Itachi itu masih tetap bergeming. Masih betah melihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang disuguhkan dihadapannya.

"Apa maumu?", Itachi akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sa-Saya hanya ingin mengetahui dimana Sasuke-sama berada.", jawab si gadis sambil memainkan renda digaunnya. Ia gugup bila harus berhadapan dengan orang yang memimpin kerajaan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana pun orang dihadapannya ini akan menjadi kakak iparnya kelak. Ia harus bisa terbiasa. Ia pernah mendengar ayahnya bercerita bahwa Itachi Uchiha adalah orang yang sangat dingin. Ternyata itu benar dan ia sudah membuktikannya sekarang.

"Ia tidak berada disini sekarang.", jawab Itachi tanpa menoleh kearah sang gadis. Ia memandangi salju yang terus berjatuhan diseluruh penjuru kota Konoha.

"Sa-Saya tahu Itachi-sama. Saya dengar dari pelayan anda bahwa Sasuke-sama tidak berada diistana.", jawabnya terbata-bata. Ia takut Itachi akan marah.

".."

Itachi hanya diam. Si pinky yang merasakan atmosfir yang berat dari ruangan itu hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya. Ia mati-matian berusaha menghentikan gemetar yang ia rasakan. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Panggil Kakashi kemari. Aku punya tugas untuknya."

~To Be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3 : Forgotten Memories

A/N: Hohoho~ #dilempar sendal

Yuu dateng lagi Minna~ Update kilat lagi ({}) Merry Christmas ^^

Yuu balas review dulu~

Fuzai : Hei juga Fuu~ Yuu juga author baru. Salam kenal^^ Hehe selama Yuu punya waktu Yuu pasti update kilat! Nih udah update. Semoga ngak mengecewakan :)

Zadita Uchiha : Makasih, nih udah lanjut^^

Yukiko Senju : Ini lanjutannya^^

Hanazawa Kai : Boleh, boleh. Yuu seneng ada yang mau baca fic abal Yuu. Nih udah dilanjut ^^

Ryuusuke583 : Makasih udah mau baca dan bilang fic ini keren. Yuu terharu. Makasih masukannya sangat berguna sekali. Ngak kokk~ Yuu juga gak niat buat fic ini jadi SS. Ini SasuNaru kok tenang aja hehe. Nih udah lanjut^^

Michhazz : Hehe soal Itachi dukung apa ngak masih rahasia ne~ #digebuk Michhazz. Nih udah lanjut^^

Aiko Michishige : Nih udah lanjut^^

Harpaairiry : Nih lanjutannya ^^ makasih dukungannya.

Mami Fate Kamikaze : Kyaaa! Iya Sasu-Teme terpesona sama Naru-chan~ Makasih dukungannya Mami-san. Ini lanjutannya ^^

Makasih buat semua yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat mampir baca fic ini juga udah dukung fic abal Yuu. ^^ Makasih juga buat yang udah mereview. #Peluk

Chap 3 Start! Semoga ngak mengecewakan. Review please! Arigato na^^

**Long Kiss Goodbye by ****Yuu Nightmarie Phantomhive**

**NARUTO by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Naruto dan segala karakter didalamnya bukan milik saya)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort/Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, Newbie, EYD kacau balau, tata bahasa serampangan (?), abal, gaje, BL, BoyxBoy, SasuNaru. Bisa baca kan? =-="**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Forgotten Memories<strong>

**Flashback**

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama. Ayo bangun saya sudah siapkan sarapan untuk Anda."

Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang mengalun lembut dikamarku. Suara siapa itu? Aku mengerjapkan mataku, mencoba membiasakan indera penglihatanku terhadap sinar yang mulai masuk. Kulihat sesosok wanita berambut panjang sedang membuka tirai jendela. Aku bangun dan mendudukan diriku. Mengosok pelan mataku agar dapat lebih jelas melihat wajahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum kepadaku. Rambutnya yang berwarna semerah darah begitu indah saat tertimpa sinar mentari.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Saya Kushina Tuan. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi pelayan Anda."

"Kushi..na?"

"Iya Sasuke-sama. Ku-shi-na.", katanya sembari mengeja kata-kata terakhir. Mungkin supaya aku yang masih berumur 5 tahun ini mengerti. Ia berjalan menuju kearahku membantuku untuk bangun.

"Ayo saya bantu Anda mandi, Sasuke-sama.", Ia tersenyum lagi. Senyum itu sungguh sangat berbeda dengan senyum orang-orang yang berada diistana ini. Begitu hangat, dan entah kenapa sangat menenangkan. Tanpa sadar aku membiarkan dia menuntunku kekamar mandi.

Ia melepas pakaianku dan mulai memandikanku. Menyabuni tubuhku dengan lembut. Saat ia menggosok punggungku, aku merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah aku rasakan.

"Apa begini rasanya kalau aku punya ibu?", tanyaku sambil tetap memandang busa-busa yang masih menempel ditubuhku. Kurasakan tangannya berhenti menggosok punggungku. Ia sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaanku. Ia tak menjawab kemudian kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Ibuku meninggal saat ia melahirkan diriku. Apakah ibu meninggal karena aku? Nee Kushina-san, apa aku tak diperbolehkan untuk hidup?", tanyaku polos sambil membalikan tubuhku untuk menatap iris _violet_ miliknya. Ia membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturanku. Ia mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengelus rambut ravenku dengan kasih sayang.

"Tidak Tuan. Itu bukan salah Anda. Mikoto-sama ingin Anda hidup walaupun Beliau harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Anda. Beliau pasti sangat menyayangi Anda. Anda harus percaya.", katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah itu? Ibu- menyayangi aku?", tanyaku sembari memainkan busa sabun ditanganku.

"Hu-um.", Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Apa Kushina-san punya orang yang disayangi?", tanyaku penasaran, kembali menatap lurus matanya.

Ia terdiam sejenak, kulihat ia menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu saja ada Sasuke-sama."

"Siapa?", tanyaku lagi.

"Putera saya. Ia baru berumur satu tahun sekarang.", jawabnya dengan mata sendu.

Aku dapat melihat kesedihan dimata wanita itu saat ia membicarakan puteranya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?", aku terus-terusan bertanya. Entah kenapa rasa penasaranku begitu tinggi.

"Ia berada disuatu tempat Sasuke-sama.", jawabnya dengan nada sedih.

"Mungkin saya tak pantas disebut sebagai ibunya karena sudah meninggalkannya sendiri. Saya ibu yang buruk.", katanya lagi.

Kulihat setitik air mata menetes dari iris _violet_ yang indah itu. Walaupun aku hanya seorang anak kecil, namun aku tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa ia meninggalkan anaknya untuk menjadi pelayan disini. Otak jeniusku mengatakan pasti wanita ini punya hutang budi yang begitu besar pada Uchiha.

"Apa yang Uchiha berikan padamu sehingga dirimu terperangkap disini?"

Ia tersentak mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Saya berhutang sangat banyak kepada Uchiha, Sasuke-sama. Suami saya sakit keras dan membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk pengobatannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya suami saya tak dapat diselamatkan.", ceritanya sambil menangis.

Aku membelalakan mataku mendengar akhir ceritanya. Betapa malangnya wanita ini.

"Aku turut berdukacita."

Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan padanya.

Ia mengusap matanya, membersihkan sisa air mata diwajahnya.

"Ya, terima kasih Sasuke-sama." Ia tersenyum lagi.

Aku tertegun melihat senyumnya. Ia tersenyum seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin ia percaya suaminya sudah tenang disana dan anaknya pasti akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang baik kelak. Ya itu harapan setiap ibu kepada anaknya.

Aku mengenggam tangannya erat kemudian menatapnya lurus. Ia terkejut melihat perbuatanku.

"Apa.. Apa aku boleh menganggapmu sebagai ibuku?", kataku pelan seperti bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Ia membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaanku. Matanya menatap mata _onyx_ milikku. Mencoba menyelami apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

"Ya. Ya Sasuke-sama.", jawabnya sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Aku berjanji Kushina-san. Aku berjanji akan melindungi puteramu saat aku sudah besar nanti. Aku akan membawanya kemari sehingga kau bisa bersama dengannya lagi.", kataku sungguh-sungguh.

Usapan dikepalaku terhenti. Aku tersentak saat ia memelukku erat. Tangisnya pecah lagi. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengusap rambut merahnya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-sama. Hiks. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"Terima kasih paman Teuchi!", seru si rambut pirang senang saat seorang pria paruh baya membeli semua kayu bakarnya.

Aku hanya diam berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Tak kupedulikan tatapan penasaran yang dilayangkan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dikota ini. Mereka melihatku layaknya melihat sesosok alien yang langka. Apa ada kotoran diwajahku?

"Nah Naruto, ini paman berikan ramen jumbo special untukmu! Satu untukmu dan satu untuk temanmu yang nyentrik itu.", kata sang paman sambil menyerahkan sekantong ramen pada Naruto. Naruto menerima bungkusan itu dengan semangat.

"Nyentrik?", tanya si _blonde _polos. Tak mengerti.

"Ya. Jika dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, dia sepertinya orang kaya atau apalah. Lihat saja mantelnya yang mahal itu. Tidak ada seorangpun dikota ini yang mengenakan pakaian mahal seperti itu.", jawab Teuchi sambil meletakkan tangan didagunya. Berpura-pura berpikir.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menelisik tubuhku dari atas hingga bawah. Aku merasa tidak enak diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Hm.. menurutku dia biasa-biasa saja tuh paman. Kecuali rambut pantat ayamnya itu.", katanya sembari memasang wajah tidak berdosa.

TWICH

Empat sudut siku-siku sukses tercipta didahiku. Bagaimana bisa si Dobe menghina rambut unikku ini dan sampai dengan tega menjulukinya 'Pantat Ayam'?!

"Terima kasih ramennya paman. Kami pulang dulu ya.", seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sama-sama Naru-chan. Hati-hati ya dijalan."

"Iya.", jawabnya sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Aku mengikuti langkah Dobe. Namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti didepan sebuah toko. Ia memandang etalase toko itu tanpa berkedip. Aku ikut melihat apa yang menyita perhatiannya. Terlihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang berbelanja didalam toko itu. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang digendong ibunya menangis saat digoda oleh ayahnya. Ibunya mencoba menenangkan anaknya dengan membelikannya sebatang es krim. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Apa yang kau lihat Dobe?", tanyaku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya.

"Ti-Tidak ada Teme. Ayo kita pulang.", jawabnya lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap kedalam toko itu sekali lagi lalu segera menyusulnya.

.

.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

.

.

* * *

><p>TOK TOK<p>

"Masuk."

Suara berat mengema diruangan yang cukup besar itu. Terlihat seorang pria berambut perak memasuki ruangan. Aroma _cinnamon _menyerbak diseluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

"Selamat siang Itachi-sama. Apakah Anda memanggil saya? Apa yang dapat saya perbuat untuk Anda?", tanya pria berambut perak itu sembari membetulkan letak maskernya.

"Duduk Kakashi." Perintah sosok bernama Itachi itu.

"Terima kasih Itachi-sama."

Pria berambut perak itu menuruti perintah atasannya. Ia duduk disalah satu sofa empuk berwarna merah marun.

"Apa kau tahu dimana adikku berada?" , tanya Itachi langsung. Sungguh sangat Uchiha sekali.

Sosok yang ditanya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Pria bermasker itu menatap lantai dibawahnya, tak berani menatap mata atasannya. Ia tau situasi hati Itachi sedang tidak bagus bila menyangkut masalah adiknya yang kabur dari istana. Sifat protektifnya kepada adiknya itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia butuh jawaban yang dapat memuaskan hatinya namun tak ada gunanya berbohong kepada seorang Itachi Uchiha. Ia mendongakan kepalanya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan getaran yang kini dirasakan oleh tubuhnya. Ia takut.

"Maafkan saya Itachi-sama. Saya belum bisa menemukan Sasuke-sama. Maafkan kecerobohan saya."

Itachi diam mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Atmosfir diruangan itu semakin berat, hingga Kakashi menemukan dirinya sulit untuk bernafas. Berhadapan dengan seorang Itachi Uchiha disaat _mood_ nya sedang buruk benar-benar bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Cari dia lagi. Lakukan apa saja untuk membawa dia kembali. Tetapi jangan lukai dia.", perintah Itachi.

Kakashi meneguk ludah dengan susah payah saat mendengar perintah yang mutlak itu.

"Baik Itachi-sama."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

"Hah~ Akhirnya kita sampai dirumah juga Teme. Aku lelah.", kataku sembari membaringkan tubuhku diranjang berseprai oranye. Aku melihat Sasuke hanya berjalan dalam diam menuju kesebuah kursi kayu yang ada disudut ruangan ini

"Hn."

TWICH

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang seperti itu. Apa yang ada dikepala ayamnya itu hingga ia terus-terusan menjawabku dengan dua huruf itu?

"Ne Teme~ Mandi sana! Tubuhmu pasti penuh keringat kan? Mantelmu begitu tebal hingga aku sendiri gerah melihatnya.", kataku sambil memejamkan mataku, kembali menyamankan diri diranjangku. Kujadikan kedua tanganku sebagai alas untuk kepalaku.

"Ini musim dingin Dobe. Wajar saja pakai mantel begini.", kata pria berambut raven itu cuek.

"Ya. Ya. Tapi aku gerah melihatnya. Mandi sana! Akan kusiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu.", kataku sambil beranjak dari ranjangku menuju kelemari pakaian. Aku mengambil piyamaku yang memang kebesaran untuk kupakai. Piyama biru tua bermotif garis-garis. Apa dia cocok mengenakan piyama ini?

"Ne~ Teme. Kau pakai ini sa-"

Tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku, aku membelalakan mataku melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepan mataku. Kulihat Sasuke menanggalkan kemeja putihnya dan menyisakan tubuh putih mulus tanpa cela yang sanggup membuat mataku tak berkedip. Mata biru langitku menelusuri bentuk tubuhnya yang indah. Otot-ototnya yang kekar mampu membuat mulutku terbuka lebar. Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah dan tanpa sadar wajahku memerah.

"Ada apa Dobe? Kau ini berisik sekali.", katanya sembari membuka ikatan tali pinggangnya.

Aku mematung ditempat. Saat ia bersiap untuk membuka resleting celana hitamnya, aku melemparinya dengan sebuah bantal dan telak mengenai wajahnya.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu Dobe?!"

"Kau itu Teme! Apa maksudmu membuka pakaian disini?!"

"Memangnya kenapa Dobe?! Kalau tidak suka jangan lihat!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak melihatmu?! Cepat masuk kekamar mandi sana!"

"Hn."

Ia akhirnya mengalah dan memilih masuk kekamar mandi daripada harus menerima lemparanku selanjutnya.

"Hah~"

Aku menarik nafas berat kemudian menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku harus terganggu ketika Sasuke membuka pakaiannya disini? Bukankah kita sama-sama lelaki? Aku meremas surai pirangku dan mengacak-acaknya. Ada yang salah dengan diriku.

.

.

.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Nah selesai. Karyaku yang satu ini memang benar-benar menakjubkan.", kata seorang pria berambut gelap yang sedang memegang sebuah kuas lukis.<p>

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Ia menjatuhkan kuas lukisnya kemudian menelusuri lukisan itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru langit yang memikat. Pemuda pirang itu memegang setangkai bunga _lily_ putih.

"Kau sungguh indah Naru-chan."

KRIET

Terdengar derit pintu pertanda seseorang masuk. Pria berambut hitam yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri itu memasang wajah tidak suka kepada sesosok pria yang masuk. Ia tidak suka kegiatannya diusik.

"Kau sedang menikmati harimu eh, Sai?", tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, hariku sangat indah sampai kau datang kemari Kakashi.", jawabnya sarkatis.

"Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian untukku."

"Apa maumu?", tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi.

Senyum Kakashi menghilang. Ia menatap Sai dengan serius.

"Aku ingin kau memberitahuku satu hal."

Sai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentang keberadaan Sasuke-sama."

~To Be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4 : The Past

Hai hai~ Yuu balik lagi! #digebuk reader

Gomen updatenya lama #Te-he

Happy New Year! \^o^/

Yuu balas review dulu^^

Yukiko Senju: makasih dah review~ jawabannya ada dichap ini^^

Fuzai : Hehe gomen ne~ Yuu binggung mau buat penasaran kayak gimana. Jangan benci Sai Fuu-san~ Sai emang suka Naru-chan, tapi dia juga mau Naru-chan bahagia. Hehehe #ditampar Sai. Makasih Fuu-san udah review^^

Onyx sky : Nih udah lanjut^^ Iya Sasu mulai cinta sama Naru-chan. Kyaa~ Iyap! Sasuke itu pangeran ayam XD #chidoried. Makasih udah review^^

Ryuusuke583 : Boleh-boleh, ini dah Yuu tambahin wordsnya^^ Yeyy~ jadi fujoshi emang suatu kebahagiaan terbesar hehe. Makasih Ryuu-san udah review^^

Michhazz : Iya, Kushina jadi pelayannya Sasu-Teme. Itu jawabannya ada dichap ini ^^ makasih Michhazz udah review^^

Hanazawa Kai : sama-sama^^ makasih dah mau baca fic abal ini^^

B-Rabbit Ai : Nih udah lanjut XD Ini dah Yuu panjangin semoga gak mengecewakan ^^ makasih udah review^^

Gici Love Sasunaru : Hehe iya Sasu-teme mulai tergoda #eh sama naru-chan. Nih udah lanjut. Makasih Gici-chan udah mereview^^

Sakura Ame : Hallo juga Sakura-san~ hontou? Menarikkah? #nangis haru. Makasih udah dukung fic abal Yuu^^ Gomen chap pertama emang super abal hehe. Ini udah lanjut. Moga ngak mengecewakan. Makasih udah review Sakura-san ^^

Amd radeon : iya memang sasu duluan yang suka sama naru-chan^^ Ni udah lanjut semoga ngak mengecewakan. Makasih udah mereview^^

Nope : iya saya juga ngak tega memisahkan mereka~ huhuhu~ #nangis bombai. Makasih udah mereview^^

Inez Arimasen : Arigato na^^ ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah mereview Inez-san ^^

Makasih buat semua yang udah mendukung, baca, mereview, fav, atau follow fic abal Yuu.^^

Chap 4 start! Semoga ngak mengecewakan! Review please! Arigato na^^

* * *

><p><strong>Long Kiss Goodbye by Yuu Nightmarie Phantomhive<strong>

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Naruto dan segala karakter didalamnya bukan milik saya)**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort/Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, Newbie, EYD kacau balau, tata bahasa serampangan (?), abal, gaje, BL, BoyxBoy, LIME, SasuNaru. Bisa baca kan? =-="**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : The Past<strong>

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Kakashi.", jawab Sai kalem sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari seorang pria berambut perak. Iris hitamnya kembali meneliti lukisan indah yang telah dia buat. Ya, lukisan yang ia buat dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

"Aku tak tau dimana tuanmu berada.", lanjutnya pelan.

Perlahan-lahan jari telunjuknya mengusap pipi merona pemuda _blonde_ pada lukisan itu. Ia tersenyum lembut menganggap pemuda dalam lukisan itu nyata dan benar-benar sedang berada dihadapannya. Sebut dia gila atau apalah, dia tidak peduli.

Kakashi sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kelakuan pemuda raven itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Sai, berdiri tepat dibelakang pemuda itu. Matanya mencuri pandang sejenak kearah lukisan tersebut.

'Cantik', batin Kakashi.

Sai tak memperdulikan Kakashi. Jemari panjangnya yang semula berada di pipi tembam pemuda beriris langit itu kini beralih menyusuri bibir merah muda si pirang. Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Ehem."

Kakashi berdehem membuyarkan lamunan si lawan bicara. Sai yang sedang tenggelam dalam fantasinya menjadi sedikit tersentak. Ia menoleh tak suka kearah Kakashi.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku? Bukankah aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu?", tanya Sai lelah. Matanya menyiratkan kekesalan yang teramat sangat. Ia menatap Kakashi tajam, tak ingin diganggu lagi oleh pria berambut perak itu. Tak ingin saat-saat berharganya terganggu ketika ia sedang berdua dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keberadaan Tuanku. Aku tahu kau dapat membantuku. Bukankah kau selalu mengetahui apa saja? Bukankah kau adalah sepupunya?", jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ck! Tak ada yang kuketahui tentang dia Kakashi sungguh! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengetahui keberadaan Tuanmu yang arogan itu?! Aku tak perduli pada semua yang dia lakukan!", seru Sai kesal. Entah kesal kepada Kakashi atau kepada Sasuke ia tidak tahu. Hatinya merasa kesal saat mengetahui bahwa pemuda pirang kesayangannya mengenal Pangeran dingin yang tak berperasaan itu. Ya, pemuda pirang kesayangannya. Entah sejak kapan ia tertarik pada Naruto. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Naruto selalu berada dipikirannya. Si pirang itu selalu hilir mudik diotaknya hingga menimbulkan getaran kuat dijantungnya hanya dengan memikirkan pemuda itu. Sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Apa kau tak mau membantuku, Sai?", tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

Sai berdiri dari tempatnya, meletakkan lukisannya dengan hati-hati layaknya boneka _porcelain_ yang rapuh. Ia berjalan kesudut ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang telah terbuka lebar. Semilir angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut ravennya. Menutup matanya sejenak, ia menghela nafas berat. Jika Ia memberitahu Kakashi dimana Sasuke berada, ia pasti bisa dengan lebih mudah mendapatkan Narutonya. Tapi ia sadar sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Seorang kaki tangan keluarga Uchiha. Bukan tidak mungkin Kakashi akan segera meluncur ketempat Naruto dan memaksa untuk membawa Sasuke pergi, tapi dia tidak mau Naruto terlibat masalah pelik ini. Bisa-bisa Naruto dicurigai sebagai pelaku yang membuat Sasuke kabur dari istana. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Sasuke brengsek!

Sai memandang langit senja dengan tatapan sendu. Merasa binggung dengan apa yang sebaiknya harus ia lakukan.

"Ya. Tak ada yang kuketahui Kakashi.", jawab Sai pelan.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Pemuda berambut perak itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Jika ada yang kau ketahui tolong beritahu aku nanti. Aku akan sangat menghargainya. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu."

"Ya.", jawab si raven seadanya tanpa berniat membalikkan badannya sekedar hanya untuk melihat kepergian Kakashi.

"Sai.", kata Kakashi sambil berhenti diambang pintu.

"Hn?"

"Karyamu itu sungguh sangat indah. Wajar saja jika kau lebih dikenal sebagai seorang pelukis daripada seorang bangsawan. Hei, sesekali berkunjunglah ke istana. Aku pergi."

BLAM

'Bangsawan eh?', Sai mendengus memikirkan hal itu.

Sai memandang langit jingga kemerah-merahan didepannya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menerawang jauh. Ia berfikir, apakah ini yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Dia yakin ia pasti akan menyesali perbuatannya suatu saat nanti karena telah melepas kesempatan yang baik ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

CKLEK

Kulihat Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan kepala ayamnya dengan sebuah handuk. Ia menghampiriku yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang kemudian ikut duduk disebelahku. Aroma _mint_ menguar dari tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar aku mencondongkan badanku kearahnya. Hidungku mulai mengendus-endus dan menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma _mint_ segar yang entah kenapa sekarang menjadi aroma kesukaanku. Aroma tubuhnya membuatku nyaman.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?", tanya Sasuke sambil menatap mata biru langitku.

Aku tersentak dan kusadari tubuhku begitu dekat dengannya. Sedikit lagi dan nyaris saja aku mengenai bagian belakang telinga pemuda raven itu. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku, merasa begitu malu untuk menatapnya. Dan kusadari wajahku kian memanas. Pipiku merona hebat.

'Apa yang tadi aku lakukan?!', teriakku dalam hati.

"Dobe? Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Sasuke sambil menggengam tanganku.

Aku terkejut menerima perlakuannya. Belum sempat aku beradaptasi dengan perbuatannya, ia membalikkan tubuhku dan menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sakit Dobe?", tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"A-Aku-", kataku terbata-bata. Mata biruku bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tak dapat fokus. Detak jantungku semakin bertambah cepat ketika aku kembali mencium harum tubuhnya. Kepalaku serasa penuh dengan aroma _mint_ yang memabukkan itu, membuat deru nafasku tak lagi stabil.

"Hn?"

"A-Aku mau mandi dulu!", sahutku kesetanan, menepis tangannya yang berada di pipiku dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

BLAM

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

Kakiku serasa lemas, dan kini aku terduduk dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Aku mengerakkan tanganku menuju pipiku, tepatnya daerah yang tadi disentuh oleh pemuda raven itu. Tangannya yang lebar begitu hangat dan-

BLUSH

Kurasakan pipiku semakin memanas mengingat apa yang tadi terjadi.

'Apa yang Sasuke lakukan kepadaku?!'

"Hah~ Mungkin sedikit air dingin dapat menyegarkan kepalaku."

.

.

**End of Naruto's POV**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Malam mulai datang. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara burung hantu yang mulai keluar mencari makan dan sejumlah makhluk _nocturnal_ lainnya. Udara kian mendingin, mengingat saat ini sedang turun salju. Musim yang paling menyebalkan. Salju bertaburan dimana-mana membuat sekeliling menjadi lautan putih. Saat ini aku sedang berada didapur bersama Dobe. Kami berdua duduk saling berhadapan disebuah meja makan tua yang terbuat dari kayu. Kulihat ia memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

"Ne~ Teme? Kenapa kau tak menyentuh ramenmu sama sekali? Kau tidak suka? Padahal enak begini.", tanya Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak kemudian mendorong ramen milikku kearahnya.

"Eh?!", ia terpekik melihat perbuatanku.

"Makan saja punyaku Dobe. Pipiku bisa tembam sepertimu kalau aku makan makanan berlemak seperti itu.", jawabku sambil berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

Kulihat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerutu tidak jelas. Mungkin kesal karena kubilang pipinya tembam.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil dimana terdapat sekeranjang tomat merah segar disana. Aku memakan benda bulat kesukaanku itu dengan tenang. Mataku beralih pada sebuah jendela yang berada didapur ini. Sebuah jendela besar yang kini menampilkan jatuhan butiran salju. Salju malam ini turun begitu lebat. Aku yakin tak ada seorang pun yang ingin berpergian ditengah cuaca yang buruk seperti ini.

Aku jadi teringat malam dimana aku kabur dari istana. Mengendap-endap sambil menghindari para penjaga merupakan suatu pengalaman tersendiri bagiku. Seharusnya aku melakukannya sedari dulu. Begitu menyenangkan. Aku tak peduli kemana kakiku akan membawaku pergi, yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanya menjauh dari sangkar emas yang kusebut istana. Aku muak dengan semua yang sudah digariskan ayahku untukku. Baik apa yang harus kulakukan bahkan dengan siapa aku harus menikah. Aku muak. Aku benci dengan semua orang yang berada ditempat itu. Mereka semua penjilat, mendekatiku hanya karena kedudukanku.

Hari itu aku berjalan menyusuri badai salju yang begitu lebat. Ditengah keremangan malam, aku berjalan terseok-seok tanpa tentu arah. Udara dingin semakin lama semakin menusuk tulang. Penglihatanku mengabur, hidungku memerah. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Mulutku terus-menerus mengeluarkan kepulan asap. Kakiku terasa berat dan tanganku mati rasa. Aku tersungkur dan wajahku sukses mencium tanah dingin yang dilapisi salju putih. Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku menghilang. Aku kehilangan diriku. Dan saat aku terbangun lagi, yang kulihat adalah sesosok pemuda pirang dengan mata biru jernih yang memikat.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Naruto yang kini sepertinya telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Hah~ aku kenyang Teme.", katanya sambil mengelus perutnya, tanda ia kekenyangan.

"Ayo kita tidur aku mengantuk. Hoam~", kata Naruto sambil menguap kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hn.", jawabku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Mata _onyx_ku tergoda menelisik setiap inchi tubuh tan yang kini terbungkus oleh piyama oranye bergambar rubah kecil. Aku mendengus pelan. Apa sebegitu sukanya ia dengan hewan itu? Ya, dia memang terlihat seperti seekor rubah kecil yang manis.

Aku mengeser sebuah bangku kayu tua dan mulai duduk disampingnya. Saat kuperhatikan wajahnya, mataku menangkap ada sisa ramen dimulutnya.

"Hn, kau makan seperti anak kecil saja Dobe.", kataku sembari mengambil sebuah serbet yang ada diatas meja makan kemudian mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan hati-hati.

Kulihat pipinya merona. Ah, manis sekali. Wajahnya yang merona itu membuatnya semakin mengemaskan saja. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai pemuda pirang ini. Pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika kami baru saja bertemu. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang menarikku untuk semakin mendekati pemuda ini. Suatu perasaan asing yang membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Wangi jeruk menyapa indera penciumanku saat aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku kepadanya dan nyaris membuatku gila. Kutatap iris _cerulean_ miliknya intens, mencoba menyelami pikirannya. Aku melingkarkan tangan kiriku dipinggang rampingnya. Ia membatu ditempat. Kurasakan deruan nafasnya menerpa lembut wajahku. Kuusap pipi meronanya pelan dengan tanganku yang bebas. Pipi kenyalnya memanas dibawah telapak tanganku. Tanganku pun beralih menuju leher putih jenjangnya yang terekspos jelas. Jemariku menelusuri ceruk lehernya dan membuat gerakan melingkar disana. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena perbuatanku.

"Te-Teme. Le-Lepas."

Kulihat ia mengeliat gelisah dalam pelukanku. Bukannya melepaskan pelukanku, aku malah semakin gencar mendekatkan wajahku kewajah tan miliknya. Aku mendekatkan bibirku dan nekat mencium bibir merah mudanya. Entah setan apa yang mendorongku berbuat gila seperti ini. Ia tersentak kaget dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia berusaha berontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukanku namun tentu hasilnya sia-sia. Ia mencoba berteriak namun suaranya telah kubungkam dengan ciuman ganasku. Aku mencium bibirnya rakus. Kuhisap bibirnya hingga sedikit membengkak. Aku sudah tidak perduli yang kucium ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Ng. Hmp. Hmph. Hmphh!"

Aku menjulurkan lidahku, meminta izin untuk memasuki rongga basah mulutnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak kehadiran bibirku yang terasa asing baginya. Penolakannya itu membuatku semakin kesetanan. Aku dibuat mabuk oleh rasa bibirnya.

"Argh!", aku meringis kesakitan ketika kurasakan ia menggigit bibirku. Ciuman panas kami pun terlepas. Ia segera mengambil langkah seribu, menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Aku mengusap mulutku yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar . Mata biru indahnya menatapku tajam. Penuh aura membunuh.

"Hosh. Hosh. Dasar Teme jelek! Hosh. Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu ciuman pertamaku tau!", sahutnya mencak-mencak tidak terima. Ia mengusap mulutnya yang masih meneteskan saliva. Wajahnya memerah hebat.

"Hn. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku, Dobe.", jawabku santai sambil menyeringai. Merasa bangga sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertama rubah kecilku. Ya, Naruto adalah rubah kecilku, dan hanya milikku. Baru kali ini aku merasa begitu terobsesi pada sesuatu.

"Brengsek kau Teme! Bercanda itu kira-kira dong! Kau tidur diluar! Aku tak mau berbagi ranjang denganmu! Dasar mesum!", teriaknya sambil berjalan menjauhiku menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, salahmu sendiri yang mengundangku Dobe."

"Mengundang kepala ayammu, Teme!"

BLAM

Aku memandang kosong pintu kamar yang telah ditutup Naruto. Menghela nafas sejenak, aku mengaruk kepalaku yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya aku harus tidur disofa malam ini."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bolehkan aku bermain disana, ibu?", tanyaku kepada sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang telah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menyulam. Ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku.<p>

"Ya, Sasu-chan. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh ne?", katanya sambil mengelus rambut ravenku lembut. Aku sangat menyukai saat-saat ia melakukan ini. Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar didalam dadaku. Seperti ada yang menyayangiku, ada yang peduli padaku.

"Iya.", jawabku semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku melangkahkan kaki kecilku menuju tepi pantai. Kututup kedua mataku, dapat kurasakan angin berhembus dan menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut gelapku. Aku menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Nyaman rasanya. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, kubiarkan kaki kecilku yang tak beralas menerjang butiran-butiran pasir dipantai ini.

Hidupku sungguh terasa bahagia. Aku punya seseorang yang bisa kuanggap sebagai ibu. Ia memandikanku, menyuapiku, merawatku ketika aku sakit, dan ia membacakan dongeng sebelum aku tidur. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini. Setidaknya aku ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang anak yang hidup dengan keluarga yang normal, punya ibu dan ayah. Aku tersenyum. Kubiarkan pikiranku melayang jauh.

Aku mengernyit heran ketika kakiku merasakan sebuah getaran. Tubuhku bergoyang, kepalaku mulai merasakan pusing. Saat aku membuka kedua mataku, aku terkejut melihat ombak besar yang menggulung ganas menuju kearahku. Mataku membelalak. Kakiku terasa kaku dan tak dapat aku gerakan. Tubuhku gemetar . Lututku lemas, dan aku terjatuh. Aku takut. Ombak dahsyat itu semakin dekat kearahku. Perutku bergejolak dan aku mulai merasakan mual yang teramat sangat. Aku hanya diam memandangi ombak itu sambil mulai menangis. Lalu aku mendengar teriakan keras dibelakangku.

"Sasu-chan! Sasu-chan! Lari! Menjauh dari situ! Disitu berbahaya!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, melihat seorang wanita berambut merah tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kearahku. Kakinya lecet karena tak memakai alas kaki. Tangannya menggapai-gapai mencoba untuk meraih tubuhku. Ia memeluk tubuhku erat, seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskan aku.

"I-Ibu. A-Aku takut.", kataku dengan suara parau. Aku terus menangis.

"Hush. Sasu-chan jangan menangis lagi.", katanya mencoba menenangkan aku.

Ia mengandeng tanganku erat kemudian mengajakku untuk berlari dari situ. Aku mengikuti langkahnya. Deru suara ombak dibelakangku terdengar jelas. Kami berlari terengah-engah. Teriakan ketakutan menggema dimana-mana.

"Cepat Sasu-chan! Ombaknya semakin mendekat!"

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Namun aku terkejut saat wanita yang bersamaku tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"I-Ibu? Ayo cepat! Kenapa ibu berhenti?", tanyaku cemas akan keadaannya. Apa asmanya kambuh lagi? Penyakit sial! Kenapa harus kambuh disaat genting seperti ini?!

"Hosh. Sasu-chan, larilah. Hosh. Ibu tidak apa-apa.", katanya susah payah sambil mencengkram dadanya.

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Aku memeluknya erat dan kembali menangis keras.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi tanpa ibu!"

"Tapi Sasu-chan kau-"

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku didadanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat tak mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku akan tetap bersama ibu!"

BRUAK

Sesaat kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku seperti didorong dan aku tersungkur. Wajahku menghantam tanah yang dipenuhi oleh butiran pasir. Aku segera bangun dan saat itu kusadari ibuku mendorongku kuat.

ZRASSH

ZRASSH

Saat aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku, aku melihat ombak yang dahsyat itu menerkam ibuku dan membawanya pergi. Ibuku hanyut dan terbawa ketengah laut.

"Ibu! Ibu!", teriakku kesetanan. Aku mencoba mengerakkan kedua kakiku yang terasa ngilu. Aku berdiri dan berlari terseok-seok. Aku tak perduli kakiku akan terluka atau putus sekalipun, yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah keselamatan ibuku yang aku sayangi. Aku tersandung sesuatu lalu terjatuh. Wajahku lagi-lagi telak menghantam tanah. Bibirku sobek, hidungku mengeluarkan darah.

"Arggh! Ibu!", aku berteriak lagi berharap ia dapat mendengar suaraku. Tenggorokanku terasa panas, seakan ingin hancur. Mataku kembali berlinang air mata. Aku kembali mencoba berdiri namun tubuhku tak mau menuruti perkataanku.

"Sasuke!", teriak seseorang dibelakangku.

"Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!", teriak orang itu panik. Ia memelukku erat.

"A-Aniki. I-Ibu. I-Ibu.", kataku terbata-bata. Gemetar didalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kushina-san?", tanyanya cemas sambil mengusap surai ravenku, mencoba menenangkan diriku.

"Ibu terbawa ombak, aniki! Tolong dia!", jawabku kesetanan. Aku menangis semakin kuat. Seluruh air mataku membasahi wajahku.

Kakakku melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Ia berlari menuju laut. Yang kulakukan hanya berdoa untuk keselamatan ibuku dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kushina-san! Kushina-san!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan kakakku. Ia menelusuri seluruh pantai dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ibuku. Matanya bergerak liar, kulihat peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kushina-san! Kushina-san! Jawab aku!"

Suara kakakku mulai terdengar putus asa. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin menegakkan tubuh kecilku, kemudian berjalan tertatih-tatih mencoba menghampiri kakakku. Aku berdiri mematung ditepi pantai. Mataku menerawang jauh. Kulihat kakakku semakin menuju ketengah laut dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam air, mencoba mencari keberadaan ibuku.

"Aniki.", kataku parau, nyaris berupa bisikan namun masih bisa didengar olehnya. Air mataku terancam jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tenang Sasuke, aniki akan mencari Kushina-san.", katanya sambil tetap memasukan tangannya kedalam air.

Mataku semakin menerawang jauh. Aku mulai memikirkan hal yang terburuk. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat sesuatu mengambang. Rambut merah panjang. Wajahku memucat. Mataku membelalak.

"Aniki! Aniki! Itu ibu!", teriakku kalap. Aku begitu ketakutan saat ini.

Kakakku segera berenang kesetanan. Ia menggendong seseorang yang kuyakini sebagai ibuku. Kakakku segera membawanya kedaratan. Menidurkannya ditanah beralas pasir. Ia terus menekan dada ibuku, namun ibuku tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia memberikan nafas buatan namun hasilnya pun nihil.

"Ibu! Ibu! Sadarlah! Ibu!", aku terus memanggil ibuku.

Kakakku menempelkan telinganya ke dada ibuku. Kulihat matanya membelalak. Ia segera menyentuh leher ibuku, mencoba merasakan denyut nadinya. Kini matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Aku mencoba untuk tak mempercayai apa yang kulihat.

"Sasuke, Kushina-san sudah-"

Aku mulai menangis meraung-raung.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi aniki! Ibu tak akan meninggalkan aku!", aku berteriak kencang hingga kurasakan pita suaraku akan putus. Ia memelukku erat.

"Tenang Sasuke tenang. Maafkan aniki.", katanya sambil mengusap surai ravenku.

"Tidak aniki! Ibu tidak boleh pergi!", aku menangis semakin keras.

"Kita doakan Kushina-san agar ia tenang disurga.", katanya pelan sambil mulai meneteskan air mata.

Aku berontak dalam pelukannya.

"Tuhan kembalikan ibuku! Mengapa Kau ambil lagi orang yang berharga bagiku?! Apa salahku padamu?!", teriakku sambil memeluk ibuku.

"Arrgggghh!"

* * *

><p>"Arrrrrrrrgggggh!"<p>

Aku terbangun dari mimpi terburuk yang pernah kualami.

"Sasuke?! Kau kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk?!", tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang panik.

"Hosh. Hosh. Hosh."

"Ini minum dulu Teme.", katanya cemas sambil menyodorkan segelas air dingin padaku. Aku segera mengambilnya dan menghabiskannya. Nafasku memburu, keringat dingin terus mengucur didahiku. Mataku menerawang jauh. Itu bukan mimpi. Itu nyata. Kini aku ingat siapa wanita berambut merah yang selalu muncul dalam setiap mimpiku. Aku menundukan wajahku. Aku mulai menangis dalam diam. Mataku terus meneteskan air mata.

"Te-Teme?"

Aku diam tak menanggapinya.

"Teme, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tadi mimpi apa?", tanyanya pelan sambil mengelus punggungku, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Aku bermimpi tentang ibuku.", kataku parau. Aku sudah tak kuat menanggung semua ini sendiri. Aku butuh tempat berbagi.

"Ibumu? Ibumu kenapa Teme?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku memimpikan bagaimana ia meninggalkan aku untuk selamanya."

GREB

Mataku membelalak. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memelukku erat.

"Menangislah Teme. Menangislah sepuasmu. Aku akan ada disini. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.", katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Tangan kecilnya terus mengelus punggungku.

Dadaku merasa hangat mendengar perkataannya. Aku membalas pelukannya. Aku mulai merasa tenang. Semakin kueratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Dobe. Aku sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi.", kataku dengan suara parau.

"Ya, Teme. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>Hahaha =))<p>

Apa-apaan chapter gaje diatas?

Review~ Review ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Stranger

A/N : Hai haii Yuu balik lagi~ #dihajar readers

Gomen apdet semakin ngaret Hehe, Yuu tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan XD #apaan

Masih adakah yang membaca fic ini?^^

Yuu balas review dulu^^

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite: Gomen apdet ngaret :'( Disini Kushina udah tiada #Hiks. Kushinanya terpaksa ninggalin Naru T_T Iya bisa dibilang Sai tergoda #eh sama Naru-chan~ Nih lanjutannya. Hehe, Makasih dah review^^

Inez Arimasen: Gomen ne kalau Yuu buat binggung, iya Mikoto meninggal waktu melahirkan Sasu. Hehe Sasu-Teme emang mesum ne~ main cium Naru-chan aja XD Yang jadi raja si Keriput #diAmaterasu, tapi Fuga masih hidup kok. Nih udah update. Makasih dah review^^

Harpaairiry: Nih udah lanjut, makasih dah review^^

versetta: Iya SasuNarunya udah dimulai #jengjeng XD Benarkah cerita ini sedih? Makasih dah review^^

Ara Uchiha: Walaupun saya penyuka cerita angst tapi akan saya usahakan SasuNaru tetap bersatu, hiks. Ini lanjutannya :) Makasih dah review^^

Fuzai: Yuu juga sebenarnya kasihan sama Sai, tapi Sai disini harus nahan perasaannya sama Naru-chan, hoho #ketawa nista. Iya kalo Sasu berani ninggalin Naru, kita botakkin kepala ayamnya rame-rame XD Ini lanjutannya~ Makasih dah review Fuu-san^^

hanazawa kai: Sama-sama^^

UchiKaze Ammy: Kerenkah? #terharu. Yap benar sekali, Kushina emang ibunya Naru. Naru gak tau gimana orang tuanya, hiks T_T Nih lanjutannya, makasih dah review^^

Nyenyee: Emang Sasu mesum banget, hehe. Kalau mau cium saya aja XD #Ditendang. Nih dah lanjut, makasih dah review^^

aikhazuna117: Naru tinggal di panti asuhan sejak dia kecil, hiks T_T Gomen kalau chap ini masih kependekan^^ makasih dah review^^

Snow: Kapan ya~ Kapan yaa~ Kapan yaa~ #ditampar Snow. Tunggu aja kapan ketauannya (?) Nih lanjutannya, makasih dah review^^

Earl Nakayama Misaki: Makasih udah suka fic abal Yuu^^ Nih lanjutannya, arigato udah review^^

B-Rabbit Ai: Untung ngak keselek arang un~ XD Makasih hehe. Yuu usahakan SasuNaru tetap bersama walau badai menghadang (?) Huhu, makasih dah review^^

gici love sasunaru: nih udah lanjut, makasih dah review^^

Nope: Huhu, judulnya emang ngak banget, entah apa maksud itu judul #ditampar pake raket nyamuk. Jangan benci Sai, kasihan dia, hehe. Iya Yuu juga gak tega misahin mereka, hiks :'( Nih udah lanjut, makasih udah review^^

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: Nih dah lanjutt~ makasih udah review^^

Banyak yang bertanya ini fic bakal jadi angst atau ngak. Hmm apakah cerita ini cukup menyedihkan? Yuu emang pengemar angst, tapi Yuu juga kepengen SasuNaru bersama ({}) Hanya saja mungkin ditengah cerita akan ada sesuatu hal yang mungkin membuat readers greget dan ingin menghajar saya. #Te-he

Chap 5 Start! Enjoy! RnR please^^

* * *

><p><strong>Long Kiss Goodbye by <strong>**Yuu Nightmarie Phantomhive**

**NARUTO by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Naruto dan segala karakter didalamnya bukan milik saya)**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort/Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, Newbie, EYD kacau balau, tata bahasa serampangan (?), abal, full of gajeness, BL, BoyxBoy, ****SasuNaru.**

**Bisa baca kan? =-="**

**I'VE WARNED YOU, SO DON'T BLAME ON ME**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : S<strong>**tranger**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto's POV<span>**

Cuaca pagi hari ini cukup bagus bila dibandingkan dengan cuaca ekstrim semalam. Tidak ada salju yang turun, namun tanah yang kupijak masih tetap tertumpuk salju putih. Udara masih mampu membuat tubuh gemetar, tapi itu tidaklah menjadi penghalang yang besar untukku menyusuri hutan luas ini. Yah, aku harus kembali pada hidupku, mencari kayu bakar. Tidak kerja, ya tidak makan. Aku mendengus pelan memikirkan hal itu. Aroma pinus menyapa penciumanku ketika aku semakin masuk kedalam hutan. Pohon-pohon besar terlihat dipandanganku, dan semak-semak berlapis salju menjamuri hutan ini. Jika saja aku tak terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, bisa dipastikan aku akan tersesat. Sasuke berjalan disampingku, mata hitamnya menatap awas kesegala penjuru. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Disini tidak ada beruang, Teme."

"Hn."

Aku menghela nafas. Mataku menyipit mendengar jawabannya yang lagi-lagi hanya dua huruf itu. Sasuke yang sekarang sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terbangun karena mimpi buruknya tadi. Sasuke yang kutemukan tadi pagi adalah seorang pria kalem yang menangis dipelukanku. Aku bahkan tak percaya ia bisa bersikap seperti itu. Sekarang ia kembali terlihat menyebalkan. Aku mendengus keras.

Kami semakin memasuki hutan, kemudian menyusuri jalan setapak yang biasanya aku lewati sendirian. Jejak kaki kami tercetak begitu jelas. Sasuke hanya mengikutiku dalam diam. Aku benci situasi ini. Aku ingin memulai percakapan, namun kepalaku segera sakit begitu memikirkan topik apa yang harus kuperbincangkan dengannya. Pada akhirnya aku tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang pria berambut raven itu.

Mataku menangkap sebatang pohon yang tidak terlalu besar dalam keadaan terjatuh. Mungkin dikarenakan badai dahsyat semalam. Aku segera berlari menuju pohon itu kemudian mengelus batang kayunya. Aku tersenyum, pohon ini pasti bisa menjadi kumpulan kayu bakar yang bagus.

"Teme! Ayo potong pohon ini!", seruku bersemangat sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Hn."

TAK!

TAK!

Aku mengayunkan kapak milikku kearah batang pohon itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Shit! Keras sekali! Ini kayu atau besi?!

TAK!

TAK!

Aku berusaha semakin keras namun hanya bisa menghasilkan sedikit goresan pada batang kayu itu.

"Ah! Kenapa tidak mau terbelah?!", gerutuku sambil mengelap dahiku yang kini mulai bercucuran keringat. Aku menjauhi batang pohon itu lalu terduduk diatas tanah berlapiskan salju. Aku menghela nafas berat. Pohon sial!

"Sini Dobe, biar aku yang melakukannya.", kata Sasuke sambil mengambil alih kapak yang tadi kupegang.

"Eh?", beoku kebinggungan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju batang pohon itu, kemudian mengayunkan kapaknya kuat.

TAK!

TAK!

Ah! Sedikit terpotong! Bagaimana bisa Teme melakukannya?! Sihir apa yang ia gunakan?!

Sasuke terus mengayunkan kapaknya hingga tiba-tiba ia berhenti sejenak, menaruh kapaknya diatas tanah. Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia membuka mantel hitamnya, kemudian melucuti kemeja biru tua yang ia pakai dan hanya menyisakan celana hitamnya. Ia membiarkan pakaiannya teronggok diatas tanah. Mata biruku dengan bebas menelisik setiap sudut tubuhnya. Tangan indah berotot, bahu yang tegap, dada bidang, dan kulihat peluh mengalir membasahi tubuh putihnya. Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah. Oh, Tuhan pemandangan macam apa ini?! Mata indahku telah ternodai!

Aku menutup mulutku, wajahku memerah, pipiku mulai memanas. Aku benar-benar iri padanya. Kenapa ia bisa mempunyai tubuh sebagus itu?! Aku juga ingin punya tubuh berotot seperti itu! Kenapa tubuhku kecil seperti seorang wanita?! Kenyataan memang kejam! Aku menghela nafas lagi. Kulihat Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Entah bagaimana, namun saat ia kembali mengayunkan kapak itu ia terlihat begitu menggoda dimataku. Hei! Aku kembali melamunkan hal gila! Aku jadi teringat kejadian semalam dimana ia dengan kurang ajarnya merampas ciuman pertamaku yang berharga!

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat pakai bajumu!", teriakku sambil memalingkan wajahku kesembarang arah. Pipiku semakin merona hebat dan dapat kurasakan ada panas yang menjalar hingga ke telingaku.

"Hn? Aku berkeringat, Dobe.", jawabnya santai sambil terus berusaha membelah pohon itu.

"_Baka! _Kau bisa sakit nanti.", kataku membuat alasan sembari mencoba menenangkan irama detak jantungku.

Sambil menutupi wajahku yang memerah tak karuan, aku berjalan menghampirinya dan memunguti potongan-potongan kayu yang telah dipotong Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme. Kau ini boleh juga. Seperti professional saja.", kataku sambil berjongkok, mengikat potongan kayu yang tadi kupungut.

"Hn."

TWICH

Tercipta dengan indah empat sudut siku-siku didahiku. Lagi-lagi jawaban yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau sudah sering melakukan ini ya, Teme?", tanyaku lagi sambil menatapnya.

Kulihat ia berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan menatapku lurus.

"Baru kali ini, Dobe."

Aku terkesiap dan mulutku mengangga lebar. Bagaimana mungkin ia baru pertama kali melakukan ini, tapi hasil pekerjaannya benar-benar memuaskan? Apa dia mencoba menipuku?

"Kau berbohong padaku, Teme.", kataku sambil menyipitkan kedua mataku dan memanyunkan bibirku.

"Tidak, Dobe. Apakah kayunya sudah cukup?"

"Ya kupikir sudah cukup, Teme. Terima kasih! Ayo sekarang kita kekota!", jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

**End of Naruto's POV**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sasuke's POV<span>**

Tubuhku berkeringat banyak dan membuat sekujur tubuhku lengket akibat memotong pohon tadi. Aku baru pertama kali melakukan hal ini, tapi syukurlah sepertinya Dobe cukup puas dengan hasil pekerjaanku. Jangankan memotong pohon yang cukup besar seperti itu, menyiapkan pakaianku sendiripun dilakukan oleh pelayanku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Naruto. Kulihat ia sedang mengendong kayu-kayunya sambil mengulas senyum. Mataku menatap intens bibir merah muda miliknya. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi. Aku ingin merasakan bibir yang lembut itu lagi. Bibir manis yang dapat membuatku mabuk hanya dengan sekali kecup. Aku jadi ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Kubiarkan pikiranku melayang jauh.

"Teme!"

"Teme!"

Aku terperanjat dan segera tertarik kembali kedunia nyata. Aku mendelik tak suka pada sosok berkepala kuning yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuyarkan lamunan indahku. Kulihat ia binggung dengan kelakuanku.

"Kau sedang melamun apa sih, Teme?", tanyanya sambil menuju kesebuah danau kecil. Air danau itu sudah membeku karena suhu ekstrim musim dingin ini. Aku berjalan dalam diam menghampirinya. Naruto berjongkok disisi danau, kayu-kayu bawaannya ia letakan diatas tanah. Ia terdiam sambil memandang pantulan wajahnya didanau beku itu.

"Nee~ Teme. Bolehkah aku tau seperti apa rupa ibumu?", tanyanya pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Ia menatap mata _onyx_ milikku sendu.

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya dan hanya mampu diam seribu bahasa. Aku menundukan kepalaku, tak berani menatap mata birunya. Aku teringat mimpi burukku semalam. Aku merasa duniaku begitu hancur saat mengingat bahwa ibuku sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Aku terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri saat menyadari ibuku sudah tiada. Aku tak ingin ibuku pergi dari sisiku.

"Maafkan aku, Teme. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu tentang ibumu. Aku tak akan bertanya lagi, maafkan aku.", katanya pelan sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Dia wanita yang baik."

"Rambutnya panjang berwarna merah, dan ia memiliki mata _violet_ yang indah.", lanjutku sambil menegakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya.

Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar jawabanku. Mata biru cerahnya membulat. Mungkin kaget karena aku mau menceritakan tentang ibuku.

"Benarkah? Ibumu pasti wanita yang cantik, Teme!", katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Dadaku terasa hangat melihat senyumnya yang kembali cerah. Aku tak ingin dia berwajah sedih lagi seperti tadi.

"Hn. Ibumu?", tanyaku sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

Seketika senyumnya memudar. Ia segera membalikkan badannya, memutus kontak dengan mata hitamku. Aku terkejut setengah mati. Apa aku salah bertanya?

"Dobe?"

Ia tak mengindahkan panggilanku. Aku segera menghampirinya. Kuletakan kedua tanganku diatas pundaknya kemudian membalikkan tubuh kecilnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tau seperti apa ibuku, Teme. Ia meninggalkanku disebuah panti asuhan dipinggir kota sejak aku bayi. Aku tak punya kenangan apapun tentangnya.", jawabnya sendu. Mata birunya yang biasanya cerah kini nampak gelap. Kini aku ingat kalau Naruto tinggal sendiri. Bodohnya aku. Aku begitu menyesal telah bertanya.

Untuk beberapa saat kedua diantara kami hanya diam. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar suara angin dingin yang berhembus dan menerbangkan helaian surai ravenku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengusap kepala pirangnya lembut. Mencoba menyuruhnya untuk membagi beban.

"Maafkan aku, Dobe. Aku tidak bermak-"

"Hei kenapa kau harus minta maaf?", tanyanya sambil kembali tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku terkejut melihat perubahan sikapnya yang begitu cepat. Mataku membelalak lebar.

"Ayo kita kekota sekarang, Teme. Aku tidak sabar ingin menjual kayu-kayu ini.", katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku segera sembuh dari keterkejutanku dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

'Dobe tinggal dipanti asuhan semasa ia kecil? Itu semacam tempat dimana anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai keluarga berkumpul kan?'

.

.

* * *

><p>"Pamaaaaann Teuuchiiiii~", seru pemuda berambut <em>blonde<em> riang saat ia mampir kesebuah kedai ramen yang cukup ramai pengunjung.

"Kau semangat sekali seperti biasanya Naru-chan. Tumben berkunjung?", tanya seorang pria paruh baya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Iya paman, aku mau pesan ramen buatan paman! Yang spesial ya paman!"

"Baik, baik. Tunggu sebentar ya Naru-chan."

Sembari menunggu Naruto yang tengah berisik didepan kedai, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jalanan. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disepanjang jalan ini, tak terusik sedikitpun dengan suhu dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang.

"Naruto? Kau ada disini?", sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan seulas senyum yang selalu bertengger manis diwajahnya.

"Sai-sama?", jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu Naru-chan.", kata Sai sembari mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

Kulihat Naruto hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan pemuda brengsek yang masih meletakan telapak tangannya dikepala pemuda kesayanganku. Dengan cepat kutepis tangannya, kemudian menarik Naruto menjauh dari pemuda itu. Naruto tampak kebinggungan. Kutepuk pelan kepala Naruto, mencoba menghilangkan jejak tangan pria asing itu. Aku tak suka ada orang yang mengelus kepala Narutoku. Hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya. Pemuda yang kuketahui bernama Sai itu hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Cepat ambil pesananmu dan pergi, Dobe.", kataku sambil melangkahkan kakiku, tak lupa menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"E-Eh? Te-Teme?! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali!", teriak Naruto sambil memukul kepalaku. Sakit sekali.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Dobe? Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu.", kataku santai sambil mengusap kepalaku yang terkena hantaman Naruto.

"Menyelamatkanku?! Menyelamatkanku dari apa Teme?! Yang kau lakukan adalah menyeretku seolah aku ini sebuah karung beras!"

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari pemuda itu."

"Dia kenalanku Teme, dia bukan orang asing."

"Dia terlihat cukup mencurigakan untukku, Dobe."

"Naru-chan~ Pesananmu sudah siap~", seru paman pemilik kedai.

"Ah~ Iya paman aku datang~ Tunggu disini, Teme. Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

Oh bagus, kini Naruto mengancamku. Kulihat Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri kedai itu untuk mengambil pesanannya, sementara aku memberikan death glare terbaikku kepada pria bernama Sai itu. Sepertinya ia bukan orang biasa. Dari penampilannya ia terlihat seperti bangsawan atau setidak-tidaknya orang kaya. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru sutra dan celana hitam panjang yang nampak mahal. Entah kenapa aku punya perasaan yang buruk soal pemuda ini. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya dirumah Naruto, dan memintanya untuk tak mengatakan kepada siapapun kalau aku berada disini. Reaksinya saat melihatku waktu itu yang membuatku mencurigainya sebagai salah satu orang yang diutus istana, oleh karena itulah aku mengancamnya. Ia seperti mengenalku, meskipun aku tak mengenalnya. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk tahu siapa sebenarnya pria ini.

"Siapa kau?", tanyaku sengit, melupakan apa yang dinamakan sopan santun.

"Aku?"

Kupicingkan kedua mataku tajam.

"Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa.", jawabnya sambil kembali memamerkan senyum polosnya yang mampu membuatku mual. Perutku bergejolak, aku ingin muntah.

"Ck! Jangan bercanda denganku. Katakan siapa sebenarnya dirimu!"

"Aku Sai. Hanya Sai. Hanya seorang manusia.", jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Pandangannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Aku tak mengerti apa yang orang ini pikirkan.

"Apa kau salah satu makhluk yang berasal dari tempat terkutuk itu?!", tanyaku muak. Aku lelah terus bertanya dan aku membutuhkan jawaban.

"Makhluk? Tempat .. terkutuk?", tanyanya kembali sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Tempat terkutuk."

".."

"Istana."

Satu kata dariku membuatnya tersentak. Matanya membelalak lebar. Perilakunya semakin membenarkan dugaanku tentangnya. Ia pasti ada hubungannya dengan tempat terkutuk itu.

"Kau mata-mata Itachi?", tanyaku tajam sambil menatap tepat kedua matanya.

Ia hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tak mau membenarkan perkataanku, namun juga tak mau menyalahkannya. Aku semakin terusik dengan kediamannya. Menghela nafas sejenak, kuputuskan kontak mata kami. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan menyusul rubah kecilku. Aku tak peduli lagi siapa pemuda asing itu.

"Aku bukan mata-mata, Sasuke."

Aku berhenti melangkah. Aku terperanjat ketika mendengar ia memanggil namaku. Segera kubalikkan tubuhku dan menerjang lelaki itu. Ia tersungkur ditanah, akupun ikut jatuh menimpanya. Kutarik kerah bajunya tinggi-tinggi. Kini aku benar-benar emosi.

"Kau pasti mata-mata Itachi! Katakan apa maumu?!", teriakku tepat didepan wajahnya. Aku sudah tak mampu lagi memendam rasa kesalku kepada orang ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan mata-mata."

"Jadi kau ini apa, hah?!", teriakku lagi semakin keras, aku kehilangan kendali. Tak kuperdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang kini melihat perkelahian kami.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, Sasuke?", tanyanya dengan tatapan sendu.

Melihat matanya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan membuatku mengendurkan cengkramanku pada bajunya. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, mencoba menenangkan pikiranku dan mengendalikan emosiku.

"Ya. Aku tidak tau siapa kau ini, sungguh.", kataku lelah. Kulepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi mencengkram kerah bajunya. Kuulurkan tangan kananku, membantunya berdiri. Kubersihkan serpihan debu yang menempel pada mantel hitamku akibat aksi berguling dijalan tadi.

"Bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Sasuke? Dua belas tahun yang lalu, musim gugur."

"Musim .. gugur?"

"Ya, musim gugur. Kita bertemu dipemakaman. Kau ingat?"

"Pema-kaman?"

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan buram terlintas dengan cepat dikepalaku.

"Ukh!"

Kututup mataku mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang.

Aku melihat daun-daun merah kering berguguran, dipermainkan angin dan berserakan ditanah tempatku berpijak. Pohon tua besar yang telah kehilangan dedaunannya menyapaku dalam diam, seakan ingin mengejekku. Aku melihat diriku dan kakakku berdiri didepan sebuah batu nisan. Puluhan bunga dukacita bertebaran diatas makam yang masih baru itu. Aku ingat, ini pemakaman ibuku. Jantungku berdegup cepat ketika mengingat kenangan ini. Kenangan yang tak sedikitpun ingin kuingat kembali. Kenapa aku harus bernostalgia dengan kenangan ini? Apakah aku harus mengukir memori kelam ini didalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam supaya aku dapat sadar bahwa ibuku telah tiada? Apakah aku sudah terlalu lama lari dari kenyataan? Kenapa aku harus ditarik dari dunia semu indah yang telah kubuat dan kembali kepada realitas yang menyakitkan? Aku tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dunia ini dan diriku yang hidup didalamnya.

TAP TAP

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengusik hari perkabunganku. Kulihat seorang bocah berparas pucat dengan surai ravennya berjalan mendekati diriku yang masih berdiri didepan nisan yang dingin. Ia membawa setangkai bunga _lily_ putih. Ia berjalan lurus menuju nisan ibuku, memberinya hormat, kemudian meletakkan bunga itu diatas tanah. Ia memejamkan mata hitam kelamnya. Mungkin sedang berdoa. Kupandangi bocah itu dalam diam.

"Saya turut berdukacita, Sasuke-kun."

Terdengar suara-suara asing yang kini berdenging ditelingaku, membuat keadaanku semakin bertambah buruk. Kepalaku seakan mau pecah. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, perutku mual. Aku ingin berteriak namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirku, seperti ada puluhan batu yang menganjal ditenggorokanku dan mengancam akan segera hancur bila aku berusaha lebih keras melakukannya.

BRUK

Aku jatuh berlutut sambil memegang kepalaku. Kuremas surai hitamku kuat-kuat. Cukup! Sudah cukup! Aku tak mau lagi mengingat kenangan itu lebih dari ini! Siapapun kumohon tolong aku!

"Sasuke?! Kau tak apa?!", terdengar suara merdu yang tak asing ditelingaku. Suara rubah kecilku. Ia mengguncangkan tubuhku, namun semakin nyeri kurasakan pada kepalaku.

"Arrrghh!", teriakku kesetanan sambil menjambak rambut ravenku. Kepalaku sakit, aku ingin meledak.

"Sasuke! Sasuke sadarlah!", teriak Naruto kalut.

"Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi?!", seru Sai dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

Kepalaku berputar hebat. Bayang-bayang samar tertangkap indera penglihatku, oh jangan lagi. Aku sudah tak mau lagi mengingat apapun.

"Sasu-chan anak baik~", suara merdu seorang wanita berambut merah masuk kedalam pendengaranku tanpa diundang.

"Ne~ Sasu-chan, mau dibacakan cerita apa sebelum tidur?", tanya sosok itu dengan suara yang riang. Raut wajahnya yang tersenyum hangat membuatku tersentak seketika. Ini mimpi. Ini ilusi. Siapapun bangunkan aku, tolong sadarkan aku. Dadaku sakit sekali. Kucengkram dadaku erat-erat. Nafasku terputus-putus. Deru nafasku memburu. Mataku terpejam erat. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisku. Tubuhku kembali bergetar, kakiku ngilu mati rasa.

BRUK

Kurasakan wajahku menghantam tanah solid yang keras, namun tanah itu tak mampu menarikku dari ilusi kelam yang terus menyiksaku ini. Dapat kurasakan pula suatu cairan hangat berbau besi mengalir dari kepalaku. Perih dan nyeri segera kembali kurasakan dikepalaku yang kini semakin berdenyut hebat.

"Sasuke!"

Pandanganku mulai memburam. Mataku mulai tertutup, menolak sinar apapun yang ingin masuk. Aku menyerahkan diriku kepada kegelapan yang menarikku secara paksa, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi melawannya.

"Teme! Teme!"

~TO BE CONTINUED~

* * *

><p>Haha, satu lagi chapter gaje^^ Gomen kalo pendek ne XD Revieww Revieww \^o^


End file.
